What You Never Told Me
by AirSupply56
Summary: Santana López tenía una buena vida, la novia perfecta, el coche de sus sueños y el trabajo que siempre quiso. Nada podría arruinar su felicidad. ¿Pero qué pasa cuando el pasado regresa? Viejos amigos, y la única persona capaz de volverla loca reaparecen en su presente dispuestos a poner su mundo de cabeza. G!P Santana, no te gusta no lo leas. Brittana, con un poco de Faberry.
1. Nueve palabras

**N/A: Bueno, soy nueva en esto de escribir fanfics, he leído muchos a lo largo de mi vida, y decidí darle una oportunidad a esto de ser escritora, se encontraran algunos errores, porque como soy nueva no tengo un beta, y realmente no estoy segura de que sea eso XD Espero que disfruten la historia, tengo grandes planes y espero tener algo de apoyo, ya saben reviews y tiene ningún spoiler, este primer capítulo se sitúa en el último año de nuestras chicas en McKinley, pero casi todo lo demás será AU.**

**Advertencias: Esto es un fic G!P, lo cual significa una chica con pene, si no es de tu agrado, te recomiendo que cierres esto y busques otra cosas que leer. Contiene escenas explicitas de sexo y lenguaje un poco fuerte.**

**Declamaciones: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Sí así fuera, ese show estaría lleno de Faberrittana, nada de Blaine, y sería aún más gay.**

**Bueno, sin más, espero que se me unan en esta nueva aventura que empiezo.**

* * *

Lo que nunca me contaste.

**Capítulo 1 – Nueve palabras.**

Cuando eres joven, las decisiones que tomas en tu vida, por muy pequeñas que sean, tiene un gran impacto en tu mundo y en la gente que quieres. Es fácil hacerle daño a una persona con un acto de egoísmo, ella era consciente de eso, siempre trataba de hacer lo correcto, Santana López era una buena persona, se preocupaba por su familia y amigos, sacaba buenas notas, era una buena hija, o al menos le intentaba.

Pero nunca se imaginó que el día menos esperado, su mundo se vendría abajo por eso que evitaba a toda costa. Ser egoísta.

Recordaba esa noche perfectamente, estaba tan borracha que todo le daba vueltas, el suelo se le movía terriblemente y no podía dar dos pasos sin caerse de bruces. Jamás en su vida iba a volver a beber de esa forma, maldito Puck y sus fiestas llenas de alcohol y mujeres, aunque ella había aceptado, no podían faltar, era la fiesta de graduación, la última a la que iría siendo alumna de McKinley.

Se iba a graduar en dos días y no podría estar más feliz, ella y todos sus amigos habían logrado terminar la secundaria y la mayoría de ellos iban a largarse de ese maldito pueblo lleno de perdedores.

Llevaba un buen rato pensando en eso, acostada en una cama que ni siquiera sabía de quien era, ella solo quería que el mundo se quedara quieto para volver a la fiesta y cuidar a Britt de todos de todos los hombres que querían tener algo de acción con su amiga, no lo iba a permitir por nada del mundo. Su mareo era parte por todo lo que había estado bailado con la rubia, cuando le dijo que bailar con ella, no se pudo negar, Brittany era una bailarina estupenda, la mejor que conocía y no podía darse el lujo de rechazar su oferta, era la oportunidad perfecta para sentir su cuerpo cerca del suyo, muy cerca.

Se ponía dura solo de recordar como Britt había estado frotando su trasero en su entrepierna seductoramente.

"Ahora no amigo, este no es el momento para que despiertes." Gruñó sintiendo como su miembro se empezaba a agitar en sus ajustados pantalones. Apretó la base con fuerza para evitar una erección, no podía caminar por la fiesta con la polla dura como una roca.

Casi le dio un infarto cuando la puerta se abrió bruscamente, rápida cual ninja rodó en la cama para taparse con una almohada y entró en pánico al ver que la persona que había entrado no era otra más que su rubia amiga. ¿Por qué el universo le hacía eso?

"San, ¿en dónde estabas? Te estuve buscando por todas partes." La rubia se veía bastante contenta, ella también estaba igual o más ebria que la propia Santana.

"Estaba descansando un poco Britts, estoy mareada." Dijo con cara de pena, su mano seguía sujetando la almohada para ocultar su evidente erección, necesitaba pensar en cosas provocara en ella todo, menos excitación.

"Aww, Sanny. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te sentías mal? Te habría llevado a casa." Santana realmente lo dudaba, ninguna de las dos estaba en condiciones para manejar, alguien podía salir herido.

Brittany con paso lento, pero seguro, llegó hasta ella y la abrazó con delicadeza, Santana sonrió, la conocía mejor que a nadie, y sabía que el alcohol en sus venas había llegado al punto en el que le provocaba sueño a la rubia.

"Será mejor que durmamos aquí, no creo que podamos llegar a casa solas." Susurró en el oído de la adormilada bailarina.

"San… ¿por qué tienes esta almohada aquí?" Preguntó tratando de quitársela, Santana hizo fuerza para impedirlo, si lograba quitársela iba a ser una situación muy vergonzosa. "No Britt, para." La rubia la ignoró y siguió jalándola. "¡Se me puso dura pensando en algo joder, ahora suéltame!" Terminó por gritar, haciendo que Brittany parara al instante, mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos. Se arrepintió de haberlo dicho, pero como decía la gente, lo hecho, hecho esta. "Deja que me concentre y se ira…" Su amiga bajó la mirada a su entrepierna, parecía como si quisiera ver algo a través de la almohada. "Lo siento Britt… no quise gritarte." Se disculpó, pero la rubia no dijo nada, solo la miraba en completo silencio.

Antes de que la latina pudiera decir algo más, Brittany capturó los labios de la morena entre los suyos, Santana se quedó en shock, no sabía que estaba pasando y le tomó un par de segundos reaccionar, pero al hacerlo, pasó sus brazos por la cintura de Brittany y la almohada cayó a sus pies. Era un beso apasionado, hambriento y lleno de deseo, no lo podía negar por más tiempo, la tensión sexual que habría entre las dos era bastante obvia, nunca lo habían aceptado, pero sabían que era verdad. Siempre tenía que haber algún tiempo de contacto, un brazo, sujetarse de las manos cuando caminaban por la calle, o un casto beso en los labios. "Solo son amigas, no tiene nada malo que se saluden con un beso." Esa era la excusa que Sam les daba a sus amigos cuando lo hacían enfrente de ellos, para ellas era algo natural.

Fue entonces cuando algo la golpeó. Sam.

Se separó un poco de Brittany para poder mirarla a los ojos, la rubia hizo un puchero reclamándole por haber parado.

"¿Qué estamos haciendo? ¿Qué hay de Sam?" El semblante de la rubia cambió por completo, pero no se alejó de ella.

Brittany y Sam, para su tortura, eran novios desde los quince años, por alguna razón que ella desconocía, las cosas funcionaban entre ellos dos, la rubia lo quería de una forma u otra, y aunque ella lo odiaba, le tocaba aguantarlo y sacar su mejor sonrisa falsa cada vez que los veía juntos, que eran muchas.

"No pienses en eso San… solo estamos tú y yo…" Susurró acariciando una de sus mejillas con el dorso de su mano. "Necesito esto… lo necesito." Volvió a besarla para ahuyentar los pensamientos de consciencia de su mejor amiga.

Santana cerró los ojos al sentir sus labios de nuevo, no sabía qué hacer, deseaba más que nada estar con Britt, estaba enamorada de ella, siempre lo había estado, era lo más importante en su vida, y no quería arruinar la amistad que tenían solo por una noche de sexo.

Pero no lo pudo evitar.

Arrastró a la rubia hasta la cama entre besos, Brittany llevó sus manos a los bordes de su blusa y se la quitó dejándola caer por allí, los ojos de Santana se fuero directos a los pechos de su amiga, cubiertos únicamente por el sujetador, era realmente hermosa. Ella no se quiso quedar atrás e hizo lo mismo, se deshizo también de sus zapatos y se puso encima de Brittany cuidando de no aplastarla. Lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación era el sonido de sus agitadas respiraciones, y suspiros que poco a poco se iban convirtiendo en gemidos, la necesidad de sentirse aún más iba creciendo.

Brittany bajó una de sus manos hasta tocar con la punta de sus dedos el pulsante miembro de la latina y abrió mucho los ojos al sentir lo grande que era, lo había visto antes un par de veces, pero nunca había notado cuán grande era en realidad, Santana sonrió orgullosa de su "pequeño" amigo, muchas chicas con las que había tenido relaciones se asustaban al ver el tamaño de su polla, y por un momento sintió temor de que Brittany se echara para atrás a estas alturas, ella pararía sin cuestionar nada, pero no le apetecía para nada darse una ducha fría, y muchos menos aliviar la presión con su propia mano.

"Si quieres que pare, solo dilo, no te voy a obligar a hacer nada que no quieras." Dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Como respuesta obtuvo un nuevo beso que la dejó sin aire, y gimió audiblemente cuando la mano de Brittany comenzó a moverse, estimulando lentamente su polla, la recorría de arriba abajo y a veces pasaba su pulgar por la cabeza en forma de hongo, usaba el líquido que salía de ahí para lubricarla mucho más, Brittany era realmente buena en eso. Sus pieles se rozaban y los sentimientos estaba a flor de piel, Santana no podía dejar de emitir gemidos por el placer que la mano de Brittany le estaba proporcionando, jamás se imaginó que estaría en una situación como esa con la rubia, era genial, pero necesitaba más.

Terminó de desnudarla y su boca voló a uno de sus erguidos pezones, succionándolo como si la vida se le fuera en ello, la excitación que le estaba causando a su amiga era muy obvia, podía sentir el calor de su centro en su estómago y la estaba volviendo completamente loca. Comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo, rozando el sexo de la rubia y sintiendo como los jugos de Brittany estaban dejando un rastro húmedo por todo su abdomen.

"Dios… San, quiero sentir dentro de mí, por favor." Suplicó apretando su miembro con fuerza.

Santana la miró ante su petición y volvió a sentirse nerviosa, ese era el momento de la verdad.

Brittany abrió las piernas todo lo que pudo, ansiosa por sentirla en lo más profundo de su ser, el deseo la estaba quemando viva, y ya no podía soportarlo más, necesitaba a Santana, y la necesitaba ya. La latina bajó su mirada y admiró el sexo hinchado y completamente húmedo de la rubia, estaba tan lista para ella y le encantaba pensar en todo lo que estaba provocando en ella. Se vio tentada a probar ese delicioso manjar, pero Brittany había sido muy clara en lo que necesitaba y ella no la iba a decepcionar ni en lo más mínimo, así que dispuesta a volver loca de placer a Brittany, Santana se posicionó entre sus piernas y movió sus caderas hasta que la cabeza de su miembro hizo contacto con el clítoris de la rubia. La cual gimió el nombre de Santana con vehemencia, enroscando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, la latina repitió la acción y estaba vez fue ella la que suspiró de placer cuando su polla terminó por entrar un poco en el sexo caliente de Britt.

"¡Ah! Fóllame de una vez." Pidió al borde de la locura.

No quiso hacerla esperar más, bajó su mano hasta su polla, la alineo perfectamente en la entrada de la rubia y sin previo aviso, lo empujó hasta que sintió el trasero de la rubia pegado a sus testículos y le costó todo lo que tenía para detenerse por un momento, dándole tiempo a ajustarse a su tamaño, lo menos que quería era lastimarla. Era una tarea difícil, pues Brittany estaba muy, muy apretada, y sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría dentro de ella, sería muy vergonzoso no durar ni cinco minutos con su miembro enterrado profundamente en el coño de la chica de sus sueños, definitivamente eso no podía pasar. Observó el rostro de Brittany para asegurarse de que no sentía dolor, pero lo único que pudo ver fue puro placer, sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados y su boca ligeramente abierta, tratando de que el aire llegara a sus pulmones. Sus caderas se movieron involuntariamente y sintió como las uñas de Brittany se enterraron en su espalda con fuerza.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Te estoy haciendo baño?" Preguntó, tenía que cerciorarse.

"Estoy bien… Ya puedes moverte." Dijo con la voz ronca de deseo.

La latina levantó la parte superior de su cuerpo, sosteniendo todo su peso en sus antebrazos y retiró su polla del sexo de Brittany hasta dejar solo la cabeza dentro.

"Te quiero." Susurró con todo el amor del mundo.

Brittany sonrió tímidamente y gritó cuando sintió de nuevo la polla de Santana muy dentro de ella, tocando lugares que nunca nadie había tocado antes. Ambas comenzaron a mover sus caderas a un mismo ritmo, perfectamente sincronizadas, el miembro de su amiga salía y entraba de ella deliciosamente. Estaban conectadas de la forma más íntima que podía existir y sentía todo, los labios de Santana besando su cuello con delicadeza, su cabello rozando la piel de sus hombros por sus movimientos de vaivén, el pene de la latina atrapado por sus paredes y la pequeña capa de sudor que comenzaba a cubrir sus cuerpos, lo sentía todo, y era la mejor sensación del mundo.

Santana todavía estaba un poco nerviosa, no era virgen, había tenido varias relaciones en su vida y el sexo no era algo desconocido para ella, pero no podía dejar de pensar que la chica que estaba debajo de ella, gimiendo y moviéndose de esa forma tan sexy, era Brittany, su mejor amiga, la única persona que lo sabía todo de ella, y estar de esa forma con ella era un sueño hecho realidad, era el mejor día de su vida, y no quería que se acabara nunca. Trató de concentrarse en Brittany, no era el momento adecuado para pensar en eso, cuando busco el rostro de la rubia, se encontró con grandes ojos azules mirándola fijamente. Santana, sin apenas darse cuenta, se encontró a si misma con la espalda recostada en el colchón, con una fuerza sorprendente, la rubia había cambiado sus posiciones y ahora era ella la que llevaba el mando, y la latina no podía estar más de acuerdo con esa acción.

Brittany puso sus manos en el abdomen de Santana y comenzó a mover sus caderas en un ritmo suave y lento, sus ojos clavados en los de la latina, la cual había enterrados sus dedos en el trasero de Brittany, pidiendo silenciosamente por más.

"Britt… por favor…" Dijo entre jadeos. Brittany asintió y aumentó la velocidad notablemente.

La rubia sabía que Santana estaba a punto de explotar porque ella también lo estaba, pero necesitaba disfrutar por más tiempo de lo que estaba pasando entre ellas, quería guardar en su memoria cada beso, caricia y susurro que Santana le dedicaba. Era más que sexo para ella, era una forma de demostrarle a San cuanto la quería… ella… estaba haciendo el amor con su mejor amiga. Y estaba amando cada minuto de ello.

"Ohh… mierda…" Los gemidos ahogados de Santana y sus jadeos resonaban en esa habitación que estaba siendo testigo de su acto de amor.

A esas alturas las dos se movían con rapidez y completamente descoordinadas, sus besos se habían convertido en meros intentos y la necesidad de llegar al orgasmo era demasiado grande como para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la sensación de calor que comenzaba a formarse en su bajo vientre. Santana empujaba sus caderas hacia arriba con fuerza, entrando y saliendo de Brittany a placer, lo cual se estaba volviendo cada vez más difícil, pues la rubia estaba realmente apretada. En un movimiento rápido se sentó en la cama dejando a Brittany a horcajadas en su regazo, quería ver de cerca su rostro cuando se corriera.

"Estoy tan cerca…" Gimió rebotando en su regazo desesperadamente. "San… quiero que te corras dentro de mí." Dijo en el oído de la latina, aferrándose a sus hombros como si la vida se le fuera en ello. "Oh… dios." Brittany podría jurar que los ojos de la latina se pusieron completamente negros cuando le dijo eso, pero no le dio tiempo de pensar mucho en eso porque su orgasmo la invadió al sentir gruesas cuerda de semen llenando su cavidad. "Aaahhh… San… mierda… mierda…" Pero Santana ya no estaba en este mundo, estaba en el espacio, tocando las estrellas.

Se corrió gritando el nombre de su amiga, sintiéndose tan llena de ese espeso líquido que Santana se había encargado de depositar en su centro. Ninguna de las dos dijo nada, se quedaron en esa posición disfrutando del post-orgasmo, tratando de normalizar sus respiraciones y los latidos de sus desbocados corazones. Santana se dejó caer en la cama arrastrando a Brittany con ella y la envolvió en un abrazo, disfrutando el poder tenerla entre sus brazos de esa forma. En poco tiempo se quedó dormida, estaba exhausta y borracha, su cuerpo ya no podía más y se dejó vencer por el sueño.

Brittany la miró por un buen rato en completo silencio, admirando lo hermosa que era la latina, feliz de haber compartido algo tan increíble con ella.

Esa había sido la mejor noche de su vida.

Al otro día Santana se encontró sola en la habitación con un dolor de cabeza espantoso y unas agujetas considerables.

"¿Qué demonios…?" Le tomó un par de minutos acostumbrarse a la luz que se filtraba por la ventada, prácticamente dejándola ciega, pero al hacerlo, imágenes de la noche anterior le llegaron de golpe y se sentó en la cama como un resorte, con los ojos casi fuera de órbita y el rostro pálido al recodar lo que había pasado en esa habitación. "Oh… no, no, no, no." Comenzó a decir sin parar, buscando como loca su ropa para largarse de ese lugar e ir en busca de Brittany. "Amiga Santana, no puedes hacer eso con tus amigas, y menos con Britt, eres una idiota." Se decía a si misma mientras se vestía a una velocidad impresionante.

Salió corriendo como pudo, casi cayéndose al bajar las escaleras, en la sala, que parecía ahora una zona de guerra con varios cuerpos tirados por ahí, estaba Puck, tratando de correr a los chicos que aún permanecían dormidos en el piso y en el sofá.

"¡López! Desapareciste anoche, la última vez que te vi fue cuando hiciste él concurso de tragos con Mike. No quiero sonar racista, pero para ser asiático, ese chico sabe beber." Dijo obstruyéndole el paso, sabía perfectamente que la latina había estado con alguien la noche anterior, y como buen amigo que era de Santana, quería saber los detalles sucios. "Aunque eso no importa ahora. ¿Cómo estuvo la chica que te follaste? Me dijeron que vieron salir a una rubia bastante sexy salir de la habitación en donde te escondiste."

Santana lo miró con ojos de asesina. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a la gente? No había pasado ni un día y la gente ya estaba hablando por allí de su vida sexual, dios, como odiaba a la humanidad.

"Tengo prisa Puck, no puedo hablar. Te mandaré un mensaje o una puta señal de humo si quieres, pero tengo que irme."

Y sin más corrió hasta su coche y se puso rumbo a la casa de Brittany. Tenía que hablar con ella.

…

Era el día de la graduación y no había hablado con Brittany, el día anterior, en cuanto llegó a su casa tocó la puerta como loca y la señora Pierce le y le informó que su hija no quería hablar con ella, que llevaba toda la mañana en su habitación y no quería salir. No pudo hacer nada más que resignarse, no quería agobiarla más, así que decidió darle un poco de espacio y esperar hasta que la rubia estuviera lista a hablar con ella.

Todo el mundo estaba feliz, festejando y hablando de sus planes para el futuro, esperando a que comenzara la ceremonia. Y ella estaba miserable, sufriendo por no poder hablar con su mejor amiga, tratando de recordar en donde demonios había dejado su ridículo sombrero.

Estaba tan metida en sus cosas que la tomó totalmente desprevenida cuando alguien la empotró contra una pared. Un poco aturdida por el golpe se dio la vuelta y enfrentó al idiota que le había hecho eso.

Sam.

"¡¿Qué coño te pasa?! ¡¿Por qué me empujas?!" El rubio se veía visiblemente furioso y la latina tenía un mal presentimiento. ¿Brittany se lo había dicho? La gente comenzó a mirarlos con curiosidad. "¡¿Qué coño me pasa?! ¡¿Qué coño te pasa a ti?! ¡Te acostaste con mi novia!" Gritó sin importarle que los estuvieran mirando. La volvió a empujar lleno de ira, pero esta vez Santana no se dejó, le regresó el empujón y el rubio retrocedió varios metros por el golpe. "No empieces conmigo Sammy, te vas a arrepentir." Dijo mirándolo desafiantemente.

"¡No te tengo miedo! ¡Siempre supe que eras una maldita zorra y te voy a romper la cara!" Dijo listo para lanzarse sobre ella, pero su intento se vio frustrado cuando Brittany salió de la nada, y se interpuso entre ellos.

El corazón de Santana se detuvo al instante.

"Sam, ya basta. Déjame hablar con Santana, por favor." Le pidió con una tranquilidad sorprendente. El chico no se creía lo que le estaba pidiendo, pero tras suspirar profundamente, terminó accediendo y desapareció por uno de los pasillos. Santana lanzó una mirada de terror y todos los que se habían detenido a mirarlos salieron huyendo.

"Britt…" Comenzó a decir, pero la rubia puso un dedo sobre sus labios para que se callara. "Escucha muy bien lo que te voy a decir, porque no lo voy a repetir." La latina no pudo hacer más que asentir, Brittany tenía los ojos acuosos, estaba a punto de llorar, y Santana se preparó para lo peor.

"Lo que pasó entre nosotras no puede volver a pasar, fui una estúpida y egoísta, y arruiné nuestra amistad… fue un error San, y realmente lo siento mucho." Santana cerró los ojos. Brittany ya no podía retener sus lágrimas. "Se lo dije a Sam y me sentí como la peor persona del mundo… le dolió mucho, pude verlos en sus ojos… incluso lloró, Santana. Él no se merecía esto, no ha hecho nada más que quererme y protegerme, y yo se lo pago así." Susurró con culpabilidad.

"Yo hice lo mismo por mucho más tiempo que el Brittany… ¿Qué demonios me merezco yo? ¿Un lo siento, pero fue un error, volvamos a ser amigas?" Dijo alejándose de ella enfadada. "Estoy harta de hacer todo lo posible para hacerte feliz, y que tú me sigas tratando de la misma manera. Te amo Brittany Susan Pierce. Te he amado durante mucho tiempo, cada día de mi vida despierto pensando en ti, y ya no seguiré siendo "tu mejor amiga" necesito más. Quiero estar contigo, Brittany." La rubia negó con la cabeza frenéticamente, pero ella lo ignoró, se acercó a ella y cogió su rostro entre sus manos.

"Te amo Britt, quiero ser yo la que tenga el honor de cargar tus libros, o sujetar tu mano cuando caminemos por la calle… quiero que seas mi novia, quiero pasar el resto de mi miserable vida a tu lado." La besó tratando de hacerla sentir todo el amor que tenía por ella. Pero Brittany se apartó y la miró con una tristeza enorme.

"Pero yo no te amo de la misma forma." Dijo cerrando los ojos con pena.

¿Alguna vez se han preguntado cuantas palabras se necesitaban para romper el corazón de alguien?

Nueves palabras.

Nueve palabras fueran suficiente para que Santana sintiera como su pecho se comprimía y todo su mundo se venía abajo. Había pensado muchas veces o como le diría a Brittany que estaba enamorada de ella, pero nunca pensó en cuál sería su respuesta. Y si lo hubiera hecho, esas nueve palabras no habrían sido su primera opción, habría aceptado cualquier respuesta, menos esa.

Ahora lo único que quería hacer era retroceder en el tiempo e impedir su propia declaración de amor, haría lo que fuera necesario para hacer que el dolor que esas nueve palabras habían causado, se fuera.

"¿Por qué te acostaste conmigo?" Dijo apretando sus dientes con fuerza. "¿Para saber que se sentía ser follada por una mujer con una polla? ¿Eso fui para ti? ¿Un puto experimento?"

Brittany sacudió la cabeza. "Claro que no, no lo hice por eso. Necesitaba sacarme esa sentimiento que tenía aquí." Dijo llevándose la mano al pecho. "Tenía que saber que era lo que estaba sintiendo por ti… pero…" Se quedó callada, no quería hacerle más daño a la latina con sus palabras.

"Después de hacerlo te diste cuenta de que no era más que un calentón… ¿es eso verdad?" Brittany bajó la cabeza, no tenía el valor de mirarla a los ojos. "Eres una hija de puta… por un momento pensé que las cosas entre nosotras podrían funcionar… que teníamos una oportunidad, me pasé toda la noche pensando en ti… en tus besos…" La rubia la quiso abrazar, pero Santana le dio un pequeño empujón. "San, perdóname. Eres una persona increíble, y aquel que tenga tu amor, será muy afortunado." Dijo tratando de enmendar el daño que le estaba haciendo.

"¡No me importan otras personas! ¡Solo quería que me dijeras que tú también me amabas!" Golpeó uno de los casilleros con ira, estaba furiosa con el mundo entero. "Santana, por favor…" Dijo tratando de tranquilizarla.

"Déjame en paz… solo… vete Brittany." Masculló abatida.

"Lo siento mucho…" La escuchó decir, pero no hizo nada, no se movió, ni siquiera pestañeo, solo se quedó allí parada, viendo como el amor de su vida se alejaba llorando.

Ella no lo hizo. Solamente caminó como un zombie al auditorio y se formó en la larga fila de los graduados. Sonrió cuando Emma le entregó su diploma, e incluso sonrió cuando le dieron el suyo a Brittany, sonrió para la foto que su madre le tomó, y le sonrió a sus emocionados amigos. Sonrió a todos aquellos que la felicitaron, pero por dentro, pensaba solo en esas nueves palabras que se le habían quedado grabadas en el cerebro.

_**Pero yo no te amo de la misma forma.**_

Ese día tendría que haber sido uno de los mejores de su vida, pero todo lo contrario, ese día, se convirtió en el peor de todos.

Una semana después se fue, dejó Lima sin decir adiós y se mudó a Los Ángeles con ayuda de su madre. Iba a comenzar una nueva vida, y nada la iba a detener.

2 semanas después.

Estaba al borde de una crisis nerviosa, en menos de sesenta segundos sabría si su vida iba a cambiar por completo. Sus manos temblaban y tenía nauseas, pero se sintió afortunada de no estar solo en un momento como ese, con una sonrisa nerviosa miró a la persona que estaba a su lado, esperando pacientemente con ella y sujetó una de sus manos entre las suyas.

"Tranquila Britt, todo va a salir bien. No importa cuál sea el resultado, yo estoy aquí para apoyarte." Dijo Rachel completamente segura de lo que decía.

Esperaron por algunos segundos más y cuando la alarma que había puesto, por fin sonó, ambas brincaron del susto. Brittany cogió la prueba que había dejado en su cama, y trató de calmarse antes de ver el resultado. Rachel la miró ansiosa desde la habitación, y abrió mucho los ojos cuando Brittany por fin miró la prueba.

"Positivo… estoy embarazada." Dijo con voz casi inaudible. La morena se levantó y corrió a abrazarla, las lágrimas cubriendo el rostro de la rubia. "Está bien Britt, todo va a estar bien. No te preocupes." Susurró en su oído con la voz quebrada.

Esto no le podía estar pasando.

Estaba embarazada, iba a tener un bebé.

Y ni siquiera sabía de quien era.

* * *

**No soy muy buena con las escenas subidas de tono, así que si alguien quiere ayudarme con eso, manden un PM y hablamos. Actualmente estoy escribiendo el segundo cap, paciencia, que esto no es fácil.**


	2. El pasado siempre regresa

**Bueno, aquí está el segundo cap. Espero que les guste y que sigan dejando sus reviews. Por cierto, a partir de ahora todo será desde el punto de vista de Santana, y tal vez algunas veces del de Brittany, me parece que todos merecen saber lo que esta pensando la latina, ¿no?**

**Declamaciones: No... Glee sigue sin ser mío. Lamentablemente.**

**Ninguna advertencia, todos los errores son míos, blablabla. Disfruten.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – El pasado siempre regresa.**

**8 años después.**

Desperté bruscamente, el sudor cubría mi frente y el corazón me latía a mil por hora. Otra vez esa maldita pesadilla, que aun después de tantos años, seguía atormentando mis noches de sueño.

Siempre despertaba con lágrimas en los ojos, y lo odiaba, odiaba seguir sufriendo por alguien que no lo merecía, pero no podía hacer nada, yo no controlaba mis sueños, porque si así fuera, todas las noches soñaría con el ángel que dormía plácidamente a mi lado, sin percatarse de absolutamente nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, era una de las cosas que amaba de ella, el sueño tan pesado que tenía. Con una sonrisa traviesa, decidí sacarla de los brazos de Morfeo y me puso encima de ella con delicadeza, no quería despertarla tan bruscamente.

Comencé depositando suaves besos en su nuca, cuando estaba despierta, eso la volvía loca, era uno de sus puntos más erógenos, y tras años de estar juntas, conocía el cuerpo de mi novia perfectamente. Eran las tres de la mañana, y dos horas antes habíamos hecho el amor, pero la verdad nunca se cansaba de estar con ella, no importaba el lugar o la hora. Estaba buenísima.

Me separé un poco para poder bajar la delgada sabana que apenas cubría su cuerpo, la dejé reposar en sus muslos y observé con deseo cada una de sus curvas, sin duda era una mujer muy atractiva. Éramos casi de la misma altura, su cabello era de un rojo intenso y tenía los ojos verdes más expresivos que había visto en toda mi vida, me encantaba todo sobre ella, su sonrisa, la forma en la que arrugaba la cara cuando algo no le gustaba, era una dulzura y yo amaba eso en una chica.

"Mmm… sabes que por muy dormida que este, cuando me besas la nunca me pones..." Dijo con la voz ronca. Sonreí ampliamente y la seguí besando a diestro y siniestro. "Cariño… si sigues por ahí no dormiremos en un buen rato." Me advirtió en juego, no le importaba en lo más mínimo desvelarse haciendo esas actividades, y a mí tampoco.

Me las arreglé para alcanzar uno de sus pechos con mi mano, y dejé muy claras mis intenciones, sobra decir que cuando decidimos parar el sol ya se asomaba por la ventana, anunciando un nuevo día, pero a ninguna de las dos nos importaba, era sábado, y nos podíamos quedar en cama todo el día si así lo deseábamos.

Emily había llegado a mi vida en un momento muy difícil para mí, la herida que Brittany había dejado en mi corazón me torturaba cada día, a pesar de estar tan lejos de Lima y de ella mis sentimientos seguían siendo los mismos, no podía dejar de amarla de un día para otro. Estaba asustada de estar en un lugar tan grande y diferente a mi pueblo natal y no tenía ni idea de lo que quería hacer con mi vida, estaba hecha un completo desastre. Pero entonces la conocí, y todo cambió, ella se hizo cargo de lo que yo era ese entonces y poco a poco fue curando mi dañado corazón con su cariño, amor, comprensión y amistad.

Porque nuestra relación comenzó con una amistad, yo desde el principio fui clara con ella y le dije que no estaba lista para algo más, Brittany había destrozado mi confianza y no quería que se hiciera ilusiones con algo que no era capaz de ofrecerle. Nunca me presionó, siempre fue paciente y me demostraba con creces lo mucho que me quería, y que me esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario. Era como un ángel caído del cielo, y cuando por fin me di cuenta de que esa chica que estaba loca por mí, era la única persona con la que quería amanecer todos los días, me dejé de tonterías y decidí dar el siguiente paso, le pedí que fuera mi novia al viejo estilo, y por supuesto que ella aceptó. Me sentía bien estando a su lado, podía olvidarme del mundo y dejarme llevar por esa sensación de libertad que tenía cada vez que estábamos juntas.

Me hacía olvidar todo ese odio y rencor que tenía enterrado muy profundo en mi corazón.

"¿En qué piensas? Cuanto te pones así me da miedo…" Escuché a Emily decir con un deje de tristeza en su voz. No me había dado cuenta de que había pasado tanto tiempo callada. "En nada, tengo un caso un poco difícil y me estoy comiendo la cabeza con eso." Me apresuré a decir, no quería preocuparla. "También pensaba en lo afortunada que soy al tenerte a mi lado." Dije con un tono más dulce. "¿Lo sabes verdad? No sé qué haría sin ti Em." Ella sonrió abiertamente y se abrazó a mí con timidez. Dios como amaba a esa mujer, era la cosa más dulce. "No me digas esas cosas que me pongo roja, y antes de que te pongas a dedicarme poemas de amor cual Shakespeare, voy a preparar el desayuno, que me muero de hambre." Con eso y un pequeño beso en los labios, mi pelirroja novia salió de la cama como dios la trajo al mundo y se escabulló a la cocina, no sin antes lanzarme una pícara sonrisa.

Sí. La vida era buena.

Me costó un huevo y parte del otro levantarme, y al lograrlo me puse una camiseta y unos pants para no salir en pelotas. En la cocina, enfundada en su bata de baño, me esperaba Emily con una taza de café y unas tostadas recién hechas.

"Oh, dame, dame, dame." Dije casi arrebatándole el café de las manos, al darle un sorbo puse cara de placer y la miré con adoración. "Sé que te he dicho esto muchas veces, pero haces el mejor café de todo el mundo." Me senté en uno de los bancos que estaban junto a la barra y le di un mordisco a una de las tostadas.

"Eres una aduladora, pero tienes razón. Creo que de algo sirvió haber trabajo en esa cafetería por tanto tiempo." Respondió con una sonrisa, disfrutando de su propia taza. "Yo me alegro de ser una adicta el café, si no lo fuera, jamás te habría conocido en ese lugar." Confesé con la boca llena, Emily hizo un gesto de desagrado, y tragué rápidamente, ella odiaba que hiciera eso. "No creo que eso sea verdad… si estábamos destinadas a estar juntas, nos habríamos encontrado de alguna forma u otra…" Dijo con mucha seguridad. "Pero estoy feliz de habernos conocido en esas circunstancias, me encantaba lo nerviosa que te ponías al ordenar tu café."

Me sonrojé al recordarlo, Emily me intimidaba en cantidades considerables cuando la conocí, no podía evitarlo, cada vez que iba a la cafetería, me ponía de los nervios solo de pensar en que volvería a ver a esa linda pelirroja. Pero una vez superé esa etapa, me di la oportunidad de conocerla mejor y darme cuenta de que era una mujer excepcional, muy segura de sí misma, de sus creencias y de lo que quería.

"Bueno, eres increíblemente hermosa bebé, es entendible el haber sentido nervios en tu presencia." Dije estirándome sobre la barra para darle un beso. "Ahora cada vez que estás cerca de mí siento… todo lo opuesto a nervios." Susurró en su oído lo más sensualmente que pude.

"Cariño, por mucho que me duela decir esto, y créeme que me duele, no creo poder aguantar otra ronda… estoy exhausta." Dijo haciendo pucheros. "Anda, no te eches para atrás, recuerdo que alguien, hace algunas horas, me dijo que teníamos que romper nuestro récord." Moví mis cejas graciosamente y Emily se tapó la boca aguantando la risa. "Además, el sexo adelgaza cariño, mientras más tengamos, mejor."

Emily jadeó indignada. "¿Estás diciendo que estoy gorda? Porque si es así, olvídate de obtener algo de mí el resto de la semana." Joder. Mi cara cambió al instante. A veces se tomaba muy en serio ese tipo de promesas, y no me apetecía para nada estar a pan y ajo el fin de semana, rodeé la barra a toda prisa para tomarla por las caderas. "Claro que no Em, estás estupenda, la única persona que conozco con un cuerpo mejor que el tuyo es…" Me callé al instante al darme cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de decir. Emily se tensó entre mis brazos he hizo el intento de separarse, pero se lo impedí sujetándola con más fuerza. "Lo siento… no quise… lo siento." Me disculpé mordiéndome el labio con culpabilidad, habíamos empezado tan bien el día e iba yo y arruinaba todo con un comentario estúpido. Bien hecho Santanita.

Desde que formalizamos nuestra relación, Emily odiaba que yo, o cualquier otra persona, mencionaran el nombre de Brittany en su presencia. En sí, no odiaba a Brittany, lo que odiaba era todo el daño que me había hecho, y yo lo sabía, así que trataba de mencionarla para nada, pero a veces, cuando mi cerebro me traicionaba, no podía evitarlo y se creaban las situaciones incomodas como esa.

"No pasa nada, hay que terminar de desayunar. Ok?" Dijo queriendo cambiar de tema, ninguna de las dos queríamos pelear por una tontería. No rechisté, se le pasaría en un rato, y preferí callar para no meter más la pata.

Después de que se le olvidara lo que había pasado en el desayuno, pasamos un día increíble. Vimos unas cuantas películas abrazadas en el sofá a tal punto que parecíamos un solo cuerpo, compartimos un bol de palomitas y nos robamos besos cada vez que podíamos. Yo jugaba con los dedos de Emily distraídamente y ella dejaba de prestarle atención a la pantalla para mirarme cuando creía que no me daba cuenta.

Nos la pasábamos bien juntas, las cosas entre nosotras eran naturales, normal, llevábamos muchos años de conocernos y todo era así, nos conocíamos perfectamente. Yo era muy consciente de que a Emily le encantaba pasarse el fin de semana así, recostada en el sofá mirando televisión, no le gustaba el desorden y cuando no dormía bien se ponía de muy mal humor, a no ser que se pasáramos toda la noche haciendo el amor, como habíamos hecho anteriormente, en ocasiones como esa su estado de ánimo era mucho más alegre. También sabía que su banda favorita era Coldplay y que las canciones tristes le daban escalofríos, su película favorita era Los Ángeles de Charlie porque amaba el personaje de Natalie. Era enfermera y tenía como ejemplo a su madre, amaba a los perros y era vegetariana desde los quince años, cuando estaba triste lloraba por cualquier cosa y le tenía pavor a las cucharas.

Lo sabía todo de ella y ella de mí.

A los ojos de todos éramos tal para cual.

Y para mi pesar, el fin de semana pasó volando y al llegar el lunes me presenté a trabajar con energía renovada. Algunos me miraban extrañados, en el trabajo yo era una mujer muy seria y verme sonreír era un poco sorprendente para mis compañeros, mucho más a esas horas de la mañana. A mis 26 años era una de las grandes promesas en el mundo de los abogados, no quiero verme como una creía, pero desde mis inicios en la escuela de leyes sorprendí a todos mis maestros en Harvard, demostrándoles que sería una de las mejores abogadas de todos los tiempos y poco tiempo después de graduarme, entré a trabajar en el bufete Rose & Wilde, uno de los más prestigiosos de la ciudad.

Amaba mi trabajo, y lo haría gratis si me lo pidieran.

"Buenos días Andrea, te ves muy bien hoy." Saludó a mi secretaria con todo mi encanto.

"Buenos días señoritas, usted se ve radiante. ¿Se puede saber a qué se debe tanto entusiasmo?" Preguntó la simpática chica con timidez.

"No hay ninguna razón en especial, estos días de descanso me cayeron muy bien y bueno, se puede decir que me di cuenta de que la vida es genial. Sabes, las cosas más sencillas en este mundo se pueden convertir en lo mejor si se comparten con la persona adecuada." Andrea me miraba miraba embobada, estaba segura de que creía que un alíen me había abducido y por eso me comportaba así. "No quiero arruinar su día señorita López, pero ya tiene tres casos para hoy y la señorita Fabray llamó varias veces el viernes, me dijo que se había olvidado de darle su nuevo número y que regresa a LA hoy en la tarde." Dijo poniéndola al día con su trabajo y mensajes, esa chica mantenía su vida en orden, después de Emily por supuesto. "¿Quinn regresa? Qué raro, creí que eso no sucedería hasta dentro de un mes. Bueno, siempre es bueno ver a la rubia." Dije casi par mi misma.

"Ah, y tiene una visita. Cuando llegue la estaba esperando, le dije que aún era temprano y que regresara después pero insistió en esperarla." Eso captó toda mi atención de nuevo y fruncí el ceño. ¿Una visita? "¿Te dijo su nombre?" Andrea negó con la cabeza. "Apenas y dijo nada, es una mujer un tanto rara, dudé en dejarla entrar en su oficina pero dijo que era una vieja amiga." Agregó un poco arrepentida de su decisión. "No te preocupes, iré a ver quién es."

La curiosidad me estaba matando, no tenía ni idea de quien podría ser, entré a mi oficina y me petrifiqué en el marco de la puerta. Mi corazón comenzó a latir como loco y sentí mis rodillas convertirse en gelatina ante la persona que estaba sentada en mi escritorio, ahí, tan hermosa como la última vez que la había visto, estaba Brittany, mi Brittany.

El mundo se me vino abajo, sentía que la tierra bajo mis pies desaparecía y yo caía al vacío irremediablemente. Mi garganta se secó y mi cuerpo se olvidó de cómo moverse.

"¿Abrí la puerta al pasado?" Pregunté casi inaudiblemente.

"Hola San…" Susurró Brittany mirándome directamente a los ojos.

"No me digas así… solo mis amigos lo hacen." Le dije apretando los dientes. El corazón se me iba a salir del pecho, incluso creía que si Brittany prestaba atención podría escuchar mis latidos.

"Sé que soy la última persona a la que quieres ver, pero necesito decirte algo muy importante." Pidió con la voz quebrada. La miré durante unos segundos, tratando de asimilar lo que estaba pasando. No era una ilusión, de eso estaba más que segura.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Qué demonios quieres tu conmigo?" Pregunté logrando moverme de la puerta.

"Mi hija está enferma." Soltó de sopetón, mi boca terminó por los suelos. ¿Brittany tenía una hija con él idiota de Sam? ¿Y esa hija estaba enferma? Y lo más importante. ¿Qué tenía que ver conmigo todo eso? "Tiene leucemia, se lo diagnosticaron hace un año y ha avanzado muy rápido, ha recibido varios tratamientos como quimio y radioterapia y al principio funcionaron, pero ya dejaron de hacerle efecto… se está quedando sin tiempo y el doctor dijo que si no encontrábamos a un donador ella… va a morir." Me explicó a duras penas, se veía muy afectada, lo cual era comprensible. Es su hija de la que está hablando Santana, no seas idiota. Me regañé a sí misma.

"Lo siento mucho Brittany, de verdad." Dije con pena. "Pero no entiendo que tiene esto que ver conmigo. ¿Por qué no le donas lo que necesita?" Pregunté.

"No es tan fácil Santana, no somos compatibles, si lo fuéramos no estaría aquí, pidiéndote ayuda." Yo seguía sin entender. "¿Qué hay de Sam?" Volví a cuestionar con cara de asco.

"Él tampoco puede hacerlo porque no es el padre de la niña." Ahora sí que estaba totalmente perdida. ¿Brittany le había sido infiel a Sammy? ¿Otra vez?

"Mira Brittany, no tengo ni puta idea de lo que está pasando. Sigo sin entender nada, realmente no veo el punto de tu presencia en mi oficina, si quieres ayuda con algún asunto legal con gusto te recomendaré con un colega mío, pero ahora no tengo tiempo, así que haz el favor de irte."

"Es tu hija Santana." Me interrumpió con tono firme.

De todas las reacciones que podría haber tenido, reírme, fue la que menos me esperaba. Me reí como una tonta cuando me dijo eso, y ella me miró incrédula. Entonces me puse blanca como la leche.

"Espera… ¿Qué?" ¿Qué coño estaba pasando? Todo esto era un sueño. O tal vez estaba ebria o drogada.

"Ella. Es. Tu. Hija." Volvió a repetir palabra por palabra, asegurándose de que esta vez sí lo entendiera.

Me eché para atrás por la sorpresa con todo y la silla en donde me había sentado, estaba tan confundida, ya no escuchaba nada de lo que Brittany estaba diciendo, veía como movía los labios un poco asustada, pero no escuchaba ni una sola palabra. No podía ser, esto no estaba pasando, solo lo habían hecho una vez, no podría haber quedado embarazada. Dios, me siento estúpida solo de pensar en eso. ¡Claro que tener relaciones con una mujer es suficiente para embarazarla! ¡Y más si no usas condón imbécil!

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? ¿Qué fue lo que te hice dios? Yo soy feliz con Emily. ¡Mierda! Emily. ¿Cómo le iba a explicar esto? Dejará mi trasero en cuanto se lo diga.

"¿Cuántos años tiene…?" Pregunté saliendo de mí lío mental, era solo para asegurarme, todo tenía que encajar para que mi mente lo procesara. "7 años… cumplirá 8 en dos meses."

Brittany permaneció en silencio esperando por mi siguiente movimiento. No podía estar mintiendo. ¿Qué ganaría con inventar algo así?

Aun shock cogí el teléfono que estaba en mi escritorio y marqué la línea de Andrea.

"Andrea, por favor cancela todas mis reuniones de hoy y mañana, y también quiero que localices a la señorita Fabray en cuanto llegué a Los Ángeles, dile que necesito hablar con ella urgentemente. Nos vemos el miércoles, si te necesito estos días te llamaré." Ordené sin dejar de mirar a Brittany.

"Sí señorita López." Dijo Andrea sin dudar. Ella me conocía y sabía que lo que sea que me estuviera pasando, tenía que ser importante para darle esa orden, y ella no la iba a cuestionar.

"Voy a hacerme las pruebas, claro que antes quiero conocerla, no quiero que la primera vez que la vea sea un hospital. Pero primero que nada, quiero que me expliques, ¡¿por qué demonios no me dijiste que tuvimos una hija juntas?!" Gritó explotando por fin. "¡¿Por qué?! Éramos mejores amigas Brittany, sabías lo mucho que te quería, yo me habría hecho cargo de ella, de ti. ¿Por qué me negaste el derecho a verla? ¿A mi propia sangre?" Las lágrimas amenazaban por aparecer en mis ojos, pero mi voz estaba tan llena de rabia. No podía evitarlo, la situación me estaba superando.

"No quería atarte a nada, teníamos 18 años, nuestra noche juntas fue fruto de una borrachera. Éramos muy jóvenes, había muchas razones y las sigue habiendo." Dijo con la cabeza gacha, la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que estaba mintiendo.

"No, no las hay. Tengo un buen trabajo ahora, un departamento, estoy en la cima de mi carrera, puedo ofrecerle una buena vida, me mecería una maldita oportunidad para ser parte de la suya." Concluí esperando por una buena explicación, una que no me hiciera sentir de esta manera.

"Sé que es así, y me arrepiento de no haberte dicho nada… y puede que ahora seas una mujer exitosa, pero hace ocho años no sabías ni en donde tenías la cabeza…" Bueno, esa no era una forma de tranquilizarme, solo estaba empeorando las cosas e hiriendo más mis sentimientos. "Además… no estaba segura de quien era…" Ok. ¿Qué? "Dos noches antes de que estuviéramos juntas, yo también había estado con Sam…" Comenzó a explicar avergonzada. "Cuando noté mi retraso llamé a Rachel histérica y le pedí que comprara unas pruebas de embarazo… ella estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo, y al ver los resultados no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a hacer, me sentía como una zorra." No me extraña. "No sabía de cuál de los dos era el bebé que estaba esperando… esa fue una de las razones por las que no te dije nada. No quería retenerte en Ohio, tú estabas destinada a ser alguien en este mundo de mierda, no te podía quitar eso."

"¿Crees que eso me habría importado? No tenías ningún derecho a decidir por mí. Me habría quedado a tu lado sin dudarlo, porque era mi responsabilidad, y yo nunca le doy la espalda a mi familia." Sentencié con voz dura. "Ya te pedí disculpas. ¿Qué más quieres?"

"¡Una disculpa no va a compensar todos los años perdidos!" Me estaba sacando de mis casillas.

Estaba tan furiosa, con Brittany, con el mundo entero. No podía creer que esa persona a la que alguna vez había amado tanto, se había callado durante tanto tiempo. Me había perdido tanto en la vida de mi hija, y ahora que por fin sabía de su existencia, lo hacía en estas circunstancias.

"¿Puedes… puedes decirme cómo es?" Pregunté ya más calmada. "Puedo hacer algo mejor que eso." Dijo sacando algo de su billetera. Dios, era una foto. Iba a conocer a mi hija, y no me importaba que fuera en un pedazo de papel, solo quería verla.

Brittany me la tendió y yo la tomé con una de mis manos temblorosas.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin mi permiso. Era lo más hermoso que había visto en toda mi vida.

"Es preciosa." Susurré acariciando la foto con mi dedo índice. "Se parece a mí."

Tenía los ojos y la palidez de Brittany, pero en todo lo demás era idéntica a mí, su nariz, la boca, sus pómulos y su cabello largo y negro como la noche, era todo mío. No había duda alguna de que era mi hija.

"Ese foto es de hace un año… ya no luce así, con las terapias se le comenzó a caer el cabello y me dijo que se lo quitara todo…" Dijo soltando un par de lágrimas. "Está muy cansada para ir a la escuela, pero es muy inteligente, todos los días lee un capítulo del libro de turno… ha perdido peso y se le nota el cansancio, aunque el carácter no se lo quita nadie. Lo heredó de ti." Sonrió y yo la miré sin saber porque me contaba eso. "Quiero que estés preparada para cuando la conozcas. La que vas a ver no es la misma niña que está en esa foto." Susurró abatida.

"Sí… lo comprendo." Dije casi sin pensar. "Brittany, quiero que Quinn lleve su caso a partir de ahora, ella es traumatóloga pero estoy segura de que conoce a uno de los mejores oncólogos del país. Si alguien va a tratar a mi hija, tiene que ser alguien en quien yo confíe completamente, y Quinn Fabray es esa persona."

"No sabía que Quinn se había convertido en médico." Dijo impresionada. "No muchos lo saben, en cuanto terminó la carrera se unió al ejército." Brittany abrió mucho los ojos sin poder creérselo. "Dijo que quería ayudar a todos los que peleaban por nuestro país, le han disparado dos veces, pero siempre regresa, se niega a dejarlo." Por más que yo le insistía a Quinn ella siempre me contestaba lo mismo.

"_Tú nunca has estado ahí Santana. La gente muere todos los días en ese lugar, son muy pocos los doctores que se unen. Ellos me necesitan, y mientras yo siga respirando, los voy a seguir ayudando."_

Esa chica era muy valiente.

"Está bien, no tengo ningún inconveniente con eso." Al menos concordábamos en algo. "No puedo creer esto… hace unas horas yo estaba en mi departamento desayunando tranquila, como cualquier otro día… y ahora." Dije llevándome las manos a la cabeza. "Es increíble lo rápido que puede cambiar la vida de alguien."

"Lo sé… y no quiero presionarte, es mucho lo que tienes que asimilar, pero si no regreso a casa pronto se va a poner de mal humor. ¿Te importa si nos vamos?" Preguntó rascándose la cabeza. "No, claro… vamos." Dije levantándome de la silla.

Respira Santana. Tienes que ser fuerte, no te acobardes ahora.

* * *

**Es un poco corto porque inicialmente quise que Santana conociera a su hija en este mismo cap, pero la cosa iba a terminar siendo masiva, así que lo dividí y la segunda parte la subiré mañana por la noche.**


	3. Un pequeño ángel en el camino

**¡Estoy de vuelta! No he abandonado la historia, es solo que he estado un poco ocupada con asuntos familiares, ya saben las fiestas y todo eso. Trataré de actualizar lo más que pueda pero no prometo nada, solo espero que se queden conmigo hasta que vengan tiempos mejores en cuanto a mi tiempo libre XD **

**JustOneMorePerson: **Todo a su tiempo, prometo que abra punto de vista por parte de Brittany, y entonces muchas cosas tendrán sentido, pero por el momento seguiré guardando el misterio. Gracias por comentar.

**Grrrrs Randomness: **Thank you, is nice to know that people around the world its reading my fic. Sorry for my English.

**qldo: **En realidad si tiene los ojos de Brittany, yo me imaginé a la niña muy parecida a Santana, así que ahora se me hace raro cambiarle algún rasgo, preferiría quedarme con lo que pensé en un principio, pero la personalidad puedo asegurar que la heredó casi toda de Brittany.

**N: **Como dije, todo se irá aclarando a su debido tiempo, la verdad no quiero hablar mucho del tema porque temo que se me escapé algún spoiler, y quiero mantener los secretos de la historia muy bien guardados. Y por supuesto que Santana no la va a perdonar fácilmente, las cosas se pondrán tensas entre estas dos, habrá sangre! Ok, no. Pero si tendrán sus discusiones. Gracias por comentar, lo aprecio mucho.

**Contestaré a sus dudas con mucho gusto, siempre y cuando no tengan que ver con el futuro de la historia, porque todo eso seguirá siendo secreto. Espero que les guste el cap. Y sigan conmigo en esta aventura.**

**Advertencias: Esto es un fic G!P, lo cual significa una chica con pene, si no es de tu agrado, te recomiendo que cierres esto y busques otra cosas que leer. Contiene escenas explicitas de sexo y lenguaje un poco fuerte.**

**Declamaciones: No, Glee mío... solo... no.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3 – Un pequeño ángel en el camino.**

Había pasado tanto tiempo, toda parecía tan diferente ahora. El ajetreo de la ciudad era algo que nunca extrañaba, le molestaba todo ese ruido, tan distinto al que estaba ya acostumbrada.

Echaba de menos a su familia y a Santana, estaba ansiosa por verla, las llamadas y video chats no eran suficiente, esa latina borde era su mejor amiga, casi su hermana, y la extrañaba todo el tiempo. Santana se había convertido en el único motivo por el cual cuidar su trasero en el campo de batalla, todo lo demás le daba igual, le tenía más miedo a la latina que a todos esos hombres armados tratando de matarla a ella y a sus compañeros.

"Oh… dios." Gimió oliendo el café que recientemente había comprado. El que hacían en el cuartel no era para nada como el de Starbucks, era simplemente celestial. "Nunca creí que lo extrañaría tanto." Dijo en voz alta, se ruborizo cuando una señora que pasaba a su lado la miró como si estuviera loca. Su nuevo celular comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo dándole un susto de muerte, se había desacostumbrado por completo.

"Quinn Fabray al habla." Contestó sentándose en una banca de un pequeño parque. "Ah, hola Andrea. ¿Qué tal estás?... Ok, entiendo. Por supuesto, yo me pondré en contacto con ella enseguida, no hay problema, gracias por avisarme Andrea. Vale, hasta luego." Colgó con el ceño fruncido. ¿Por qué Santana la necesitaba con tanta urgencia?

Se puso de pie dispuesta a ir en busca de Santana, pero en cuanto lo hizo alguien se chocó con ella, provocando que se echara todo el café en cima. "¡Ah! ¡Está caliente!" Gritó dando brinquitos. "Oh dios mío, lo siento mucho, iba distraída, no la vi señorita." Se disculpó la chica con la que se había impactado.

"¿Rachel?" La morena paró de disculparse y miró a Quinn con sus ojos muy abiertos. "¿Quinn? Por dios, cuanto tiempo." Dijo con sorpresa. Nunca pensó que se encontraría con Quinn Fabray en ese lugar.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Creí que vivías en Nueva York." Dijo observándola detenidamente, estaba vestida con ropa de deporte y el sudo cubría su bien cuidado cuerpo ligeramente, Rachel notó la radiografía que Quinn le estaba haciendo descaradamente, pero no le importó, ella hacía lo mismo. "Me mudé hace un año, me ofrecieron un papel en una película y no lo pude rechazar, terminé por enamorarme de esta ciudad y decidí quedarme aquí, además, así puedo estar más cerca de mi sobrina." La rubia enarcó una de sus cejas, no sabía que Rachel tenía hermanos.

"¿Tú que haces aquí? Mi papá me dijo que te habías unido al ejército, la verdad no me lo podía creer, pero ahora veo que es cierto."

La rubia estaba usando el uniforme, no se le había ocurrido cambiarse, lo único que estaba en su mente en cuanto piso Los Ángeles era conseguir un buen café en el menor tiempo posible.

"Oh, sí. Fue algo que pensé mucho antes de hacerlo, pero no me arrepiento, he aprendido mucho en estos años, y he conocido a tanta gente, ahora ya no me imagino mi vida de otra manera." Dijo con una media sonrisa.

"Has cambiado mucho Quinn." Ya no era esa chica que alguna vez le hizo la vida imposible. "El cambio es bueno. A veces." Respondió la rubia temblando levemente, era un día frío y la humedad en su ropa hacía que temblara. "¡Lo siento! Debes estar congelándote." Dijo agarrando su mano sin pena alguna. "Estás empapada, mi casa está cerca, puedes cambiarte ahí." Le ofreció sin darle opción.

"Pero… tengo que…" Trató de decir. "No voy a dejar que andes por las calles así. Vamos, no tardarás mucho."

…

"San… no te pongas nerviosa. Tu puedes hacer esto."

No tenía el valor de entrar a casa de Brittany, ella estaba a mi lado esperando pacientemente a que me decidiera, y se lo agradecí, me iba a desmayar de un momento a otro. Quiero decir, estaba a punto de conocer a mi hija, eso no es algo que tomarse a la ligera, esto era grande.

"Ok, estoy lista." Dije con poca credibilidad, pero aun así Brittany abrió la puerta y entró. Yo no la seguí, estaba aterrada. "¿Vas a entrar o no?"

Asentí y por fin entre, a paso lento, pero lo hice. Sonreí al ver la decoración, de la casa, gritaba Brittany por todos lados, era obvio que ella misma se había encargado de decorarlo todo a su gusto. "Tu casa es hermosa Britt, muy de tu estilo." Dije admirando todo a mí alrededor con la boca abierta. "¡Dios!" Grité casi corriendo a esconderme detrás de Brittany, estaba tan absorta mirando las fotos y demás cosas, que no noté que alguien se había parado a mi lado. "Boca de trucha, si te soy honesta, te ves tan horrible que me asustaste." Le dije con toda la mala intención del mundo.

Su rostro se veía más maduro, pero lo que me había asustado era su aspecto descuidado, tenía el pelo medio largo y una barba que simplemente… no. El me miró sin darle importancia a mi comentario y se acercó a Brittany para besarla levemente en los labios. Ugh.

"Santana, te ves estupenda. Debo decir que sigues siendo como te recuerdo, no has cambiado nada." Dijo abrazando a Brittany por la cintura. "Sí, las cosas buenas nunca cambian." Respondí desafiante.

Pero todo el odio hacia él se me olvidó cuando una pequeña figura apareció de la nada. Se había colado a la sala sin que nos diéramos cuenta y me miraba con curiosidad infinita, inspeccionando mi cuerpo con sumo cuidado. Yo no dije nada, estaba atónita, esa pequeña niña que estaba a escasos metros de mí era mi hija, y sin aun conocerla, o siquiera hablar con ella, esa niña sería lo más importante en mi vida a partir de ahora. Creo que todas esas mierdas que la gente dice sobre el lazo que creas cuando conoces a tu hijo, o hija eran verdad.

Brittany tenía razón en lo que me dijo, ella ya no se veía como en la foto, la enfermedad estaba causando estragos en su físico, y siempre era difícil ver a un niño en ese estado, no me imaginaba lo que Brittany había sufrido todo este tiempo viéndola así. Si tan solo lo hubiera dicho antes, nada esto estaría pasando.

"Christina, quiero presentarte a alguien." La niña desvió su mirada a Brittany y esperó a que continuara, vigilándome de reojo. "Está es Santana." Dijo sin más.

Su hostilidad quedó en él pasado y una sonrisa enorme apareció en su rostro, yo también lo hice y antes de que lo notara se lanzó sobre mí con una energía sorprendente. Me arrodillé y la abracé con la fuerza suficiente, no quería hacerle daño, se sentía tan frágil y pequeña entre mis brazos. "Mami, mami, eres tú." Me separé un poco de ella para verla mejor.

Era preciosa, pero se veía cansada y era más delgada de lo normal, y unas grandes ojeras le daban un aspecto más enfermizo.

"¿Sabes quién soy?" Era una pregunta estúpida pero ella asintió con entusiasmo. "Claro, mamá me habla de ti todo el tiempo, y me cuenta historias de cuando se conocieron. Tiene muchas fotos tuyas, y me regala todas las que me gustan, mi favorita es una en la que están las dos abrazadas en casa de los abuelos, sonriendo así." Sonrió todo lo que pudo y me reí por su forma tan atrabancada de hablar. Era igual Brittany cuando era pequeña.

"Recuerdo ese día…" Dije con nostalgia.

_Me acordaba de ese día perfectamente, había sido nuestra primera navidad juntas y la pasamos en casa de los Pierce, fue genial poder convivir más con ella, yo amaba a su familia, sus padres y hermanas siempre había sido muy lindos conmigo, y me encantaba pasar el rato en su casa después de la escuela. Teníamos 14 años y era la primera vez que compartíamos las festividades juntas, estábamos muy felices por no tener que separarnos durante las vacaciones de diciembre._

_Yo le había rogado a mis padres que me dieren permiso de quedarme en Lima, mi papá, siendo un muy buen doctor, nos llevaba de vacaciones a Hawái cada año, por supuesto que yo prefería mil veces estar junto a Brittany durante ese tiempo o más si era posible. En cuanto me dieron permiso corrí a su casa como una gallina sin cabeza para darle la notica y toqué en su puerta como loca._

"_¡Dijeron que sí! ¡Puedo quedarme contigo!" Estaba tan emocionada que la alegría no cabía en mi cuerpo. Brittany sonrió y de un salto enganchó sus piernas en mi cintura y dimos vueltas hasta que la señora Pierce llegó asustada por nuestros gritos, pero al decirle el por qué se puso a festejar con nosotras, era una mamá divertida._

_El 24 de diciembre toda su familia estaba allí, contaban historias, cantaban y se abrazaban a cada rato, eran la familia más jodidamente unida que había conocido en mi vida entera. Y ahí estaba yo, sentada al lado del Brittany tratando de robar el puré de papás de uno de sus pequeños primos, quien había decidido que yo no era lo suficientemente importante como para probarlo. ¿Se podía golpear a un infante toca pelotas? No. ¿Me importaba? Claro que no._

"_Dame eso pequeño demonio." Dije por lo bajo arrebatándole el recipiente lleno de ese delicioso puré que la señora Pierce había preparado con tanto amor. Me serví una gran porción y se lo regresé mirándolo con odio. "Será mejor que no acapares nada más… bueno, puedes comer cuanta ensalada quieras." Los dos pusimos cara de asco y regresé mi atención a Brittany._

_No podía dejar mirarla con cara de estúpida, era una adolescente hormonal, enamorada de su mejor amiga, no había otra forma de mirarla._

_Minutos antes de que el reloj marcara las doce, Brittany me raptó y me llevo al jardín de su casa, estaba oscuro, y yo era tan torpe que era muy probable que me tropezara y me callera de narices al suelo. _

"_¿Qué haces Britt? Falta poco para las doce, tenemos que regresar." Dije tratando de huir, me estaba poniendo nerviosa solo de pensar que estaba sola con Brittany en ese lugar, oscuro, sin nadie que nos viera._

"_Solo quiero darte mi regalo de navidad, en privado." Susurró acercándose peligrosamente a mí. Tragué saliva pensando en que me quería regalar. _

"_Yo dejé el mío bajo el árbol, puedo ir por él." Ella negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa pícara y a mi casi me dio algo cuando tomó mis manos y las puso en su cintura. "Relájate San… solo déjate llevar." Dijo en mi oído, haciendo que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera al sentir su aliento caliente en mi oreja. ¿Relajarme? No veía eso posible._

"_¿Qué estás haciendo?" Pregunté ante su repentina pérdida del respecto al espacio personal. "Ya te dije que quiero darte mi presente, pero no podía hacerlo en frente de toda mi familia, tontita." Dios mío. ¿Brittany me iba a regalar su virginidad? Mis mejillas se llenaron de rubor por esa absurda posibilidad. ¿Qué demonios le habían puesto a mi ponche?_

_Mis pensamientos fueron remplazados por la sorpresa al sentir los suaves labios de Brittany presionar contra los míos. No quiero ser cliché, pero juro que vi los famosos fuegos artificiales, estaba en el cielo. Dejé de pensar, y me concentré en la chica que tenía entre mis brazos, muy pegada a mi cuerpo, sus largos brazos enroscados en mi cuello buscando aún más cercanía._

_Era mi primer beso, y estaba tan feliz que fuera con Brittany._

"_Wow, eres muy buena en esto." Dije cuando nos separamos para tomar aire. _

"_Lo sé, ahora cállate y sigue besándome." Me atrajo de nuevo a sus labios y volvimos a sumergirnos en un laberinto de pasión. ¿Cómo podía decir que no?_

_Seguimos besándonos por unos minutos más, hasta que escuchamos que alguien se acercaba a nuestro escondite y nos separamos como si nuestros labios quemaran. Brittany miró su reloj y me abrazó alegremente. _

"_Feliz navidad San."_

"_Feliz navidad Britt-Britt." Respondí con una sonrisa tranquila._

_Al regresar a la casa todos nos miraron raro, pero nadie dijo nada, éramos Brittany y Santana, podíamos hacer lo que quisiéramos, incluso desaparecer sospechosamente._

_Cuando nos pidieron posar para una foto, aceptamos encantadas y lo hicimos con sonrisas de oreja a oreja._

"Si, fue muy especial." Agregó Brittany regresándome al presente.

"¿Vienes a quedarte conmigo y con mamá? ¿Vas a vivir con nosotras?" ¿Cómo responderle eso a una niña de 8 años? No podía decirle toda la historia que su madre y yo teníamos, sería demasiado confuso para ella. Pedí ayuda a Brittany con la mirada. "No cariño, mami está aquí para ayudar a que te sientas mejor." Intervino para mi alivio.

"¿Me vas a curar mami? ¿Ya no voy a estar enferma?" Me preguntó con ilusión, casi me eché a llorar, mi hija era la cosa más dulce en este mundo.

"Te prometo mi amor, que voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mis manos para que te cures, lo prometo." Le jure con toda la honestidad que poseía, y la sellé dándole un beso en la frente.

"Ven mami, quiero enseñarte muchas cosas." Dijo Christina jalándome del brazo. Me arrastró hasta su habitación y comenzó a hablar sin parar.

Pasamos horas hablando, Christina me contaba prácticamente toda su vida, de lo mucho que se cansaba jugando con sus amigas que la venían a visitar, y sobre como su mamá lloraba cuando creía que nadie la veía, lo divertido que era el tío Sam, yo dudaba eso, pero no se lo podía decir, para mi pesar, ella realmente amaba a boca de trucha. También me contó que tenía muchas amigas que eran enfermeras, y que su doctora era muy buena con ella. Le pregunté cuál era su comida favorita, que película le gustaba más y que odiaba, quería saberlo todo, y por todas las preguntas que me hacía, ella también quería conocerme.

"¿Cómo es mi abuela?" Me preguntó somnolienta, ya estaba cansada, pero seguía preguntando cosas sin parar. "Es una señora muy agradable. Te va a amar cuando te conozca. ¿Sabes? Ella adoraba a tu madre, cuando éramos pequeñas la invitaba a cenar todo el tiempo y hacía su postre favorito para hacerla feliz. Eran buenos tiempos." Dije acomodándola mejor en mis brazos, estábamos recostadas en su pequeña cama, yo la tenía entre mis brazos con su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho, mis pies colgaban de la cama y estaba en una posición incómoda, pero nada de eso importaba, no deseaba estar en ningún otro lugar.

"¿Por qué nunca has estado con nosotras mami?" Mierda. Se sensible Santana. "No sé qué sabes de la historia que tu mamá y yo tenemos, pero trataré de explicarte lo mejor que pueda." Ella se merecía saber la verdad, no tenía ni idea de si me metería en problemas con Brittany, pero tenía que ser honesta con Christina.

"Tú mamá y yo, como ya sabes, nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo. Éramos muy pequeñas cuando nos conocimos… pero a esa edad yo supe que ella sería muy especial para mí. Y tenía razón, los años pasaron y nosotras seguíamos siendo muy unidas, íbamos a todas partes juntas y nos contábamos todo… yo amaba a Brittany." Era la primera vez que lo decía en mucho tiempo. "La amaba con todo mi corazón… pero las cosas salieron mal… en cierta forma… y nos separamos." Ser madre es difícil. Estaría muy mal decirle que su madre era una hija de puta y que me había roto el corazón.

"¿Pero por qué? ¿Fue por mí?" Preguntó con ojos de perrito triste.

"No, claro que no. Lo que pasó entre nosotras fue antes de saber que tú venías en camino. Digamos que fue por cosas de adultos." Asintió conforme con la respuesta. "Yo no sabía que tu existías Christina, Brittany nunca me lo dijo." Confesé esperando que no reaccionara mal.

"¿No te lo dijo porque es… mala?" Preguntó con inocencia. "Por supuesto que no, estoy segura de que tienes sus razones para no habérmelo dicho." Y muy buenas por su propio bien. "Pero eso ya no importa… ahora lo que importa que estoy aquí, y nunca te voy a dejar. Porque tú y yo, somos familia, y la familia nunca se abandona." Dije acariciando su cabello con delicadeza. "Suenas como Lilo." Dijo riéndose en toda mi cara. "Lo sé."

Platicamos durante otro rato hasta que cayó rendida y yo quedé atrapada bajo su pequeño cuerpo, no podía moverme sin despertarla. Brittany llegó en mi rescate y me ayudo a ponerla bien en la cama. Tenía el sueño pesado, tal y como su madre.

"Ella… es una niña estupenda. Lo hiciste muy bien Brittany." Se encogió de hombros y me sonrío con timidez. "Me habría gustado verla crecer…" Dije con tristeza. Esto no era justo. "Todavía no entiendo porque me mentiste de esa forma, y ya no estoy segura de querer saberlo." Brittany abrió la boca para decir algo pero la interrumpí. "Un lo siento no es suficiente." Bajó la cabeza apenada, la conocía tan bien. "Solo quiero concentrarme en Christina, lo además ahora no importa." Espere por un momento para ver si tenía algo que decir a eso, al quedarse en silencio continué. "Quiero hacerme las pruebas de compatibilidad mañana mismo, quiero que todo esté listo cuando Quinn se contacte conmigo."

"Me parece perfecto." Dijo cruzándose de brazos. Sam asomó su cabeza por la puerta y nos miró con sospecha. "Hice café. ¿Alguien quiere?" En ese momento miré mi reloj y ahogué un jadeo. "¡Te veo mañana en el Hospital Central! ¡Me están esperando en casa!" Grité mientras corría a la puerta como loca.

Era tarde, mi celular tenía como seis llamadas perdidas de Emily, probablemente estaba preocupada por mí, y no era de extrañarse, yo la llamada un par de veces al día, y con todo lo que había pasado se me había olvidado por completo hacerlo. Usualmente no me llamaba cuando estaba trabajando, porque me podía poner de muy mal humor y no era un buen momento para hablar conmigo, así que siempre me esperaba en casa con una cerveza y su atuendo más sexy, una camiseta vieja y unas bragas a las que se le transparentaba todo, y cuando digo todo, es todo.

Cuando llegué a mi apartamento abrí la puerta con miedo, no tenía ni idea de cómo le iba a explicar a Emily sobre Christina. Estaba aterrada, no lo voy a negar. No quería perder a Emily por ninguna razón, no podía llegar un día a casa y decirle que tenía una hija, no era justo para ella.

Una sonrisa se formó en mis labios al llegar a la sala, estaba en el sofá profundamente dormida, tenía sus gafas para leer puestas, esas que me parecían tan sexys.

"Dios… no me odies por favor." Susurré mientras me arrodillaba a un costado del sofá. "Bella durmiente… despierta…" Dije acariciando su rostro con el dorso de mi mano. "Vamos Em… tengo que decirte algo muy importante…" Comenzó a moverse con pereza, pero se negaba a despertar por completo.

"¿San…?" Abrió los ojos un poco para cerciorarse de que en realidad era yo y no un sueño. "Sí mi amor, soy yo." Me dedicó una de sus hermosas sonrisas y enganchó sus manos en mi cuello. "¿En dónde estabas? Llamé a la oficina y Andrea me dijo que te habías ido temprano. ¿Está todo bien?" Preguntó al ver mi palidez. Mataría por un trago.

"Brittany me hizo una visita." Dije sin rodeos, yo no era así, por más asustada que estuviera, no iba a mentirle en nada y sería lo más clara posible. Se tensó entre mis brazos y trató de alejarme de ella, pero yo no la dejé. "Por favor, escúchame cariño, no es lo que tú piensas." Mi voz sonaba como la de otra persona, se escuchaba grave pero débil al mismo tiempo. "Sabes que Brittany y yo tuvimos relaciones hace mucho tiempo." Ella asintió sin entender a donde iba con todo eso.

"Lo que nunca te dije que cuando eso paso… no usamos protección… tuvimos una hija Em…" Se deshizo de mi agarre, el dolor impregnado en su rostro. "Te juro que yo no lo sabía, jamás me lo dijo, me lo ocultó durante todos estos años." Dije tomando una de sus manos entre las mías. "Por favor, no me dejes, te necesito, no puedo hacer esto sola." Le supliqué besando su mano repetidas veces.

"¿Aun sientes algo por ella?" Me preguntó después de pasar unos segundos mirándome detenidamente.

"No, tu eres la dueña de mi corazón ahora." Respondí automáticamente. "Eso es lo único que importa." Susurró acariciando mi cabello.

La besé dejando salir el miedo, había estado aterrada imaginando cuál sería su reacción, y no podría pedir una mejor, Emily me había demostrado una vez más la estupenda mujer que era.

"Ahora, date una ducha mientras yo caliento tu cena, y me explicas mejor las cosas." Dijo pellizcando una de mis mejillas juguetonamente.

Asentí entusiasmada, quería contarle todo sobre Christina.

Estaba a punto de comenzar una nueva etapa en mi vida.

…

"Entonces, ahí estaba yo, rodeada por una docena de tipos, segura de que iba a morir en cuestión de segundos." Relataba la rubia a una Rachel completamente metida en la historia. "Cuando uno de ellos me dijo que me mataría con sus propias manos." La morena abrió mucho los ojos mordiéndose una uña. "Y de la nada apareció el resto de mi equipo y acabaron con todos ellos, las balas volaban por todas partes, yo me había tirado al piso para cubrirme, cuando me levante solo quedaba uno, el mismo que me había amenazado… y el muy cobarde se puso una pistola en la boca y acabó con su vida enfrente de mí… nunca había estado tan asustada en mi vida." Terminó de decir con la mirada perdida.

"No puedo creer que pases por cosas como esas… suena tan… irreal." Dijo Rachel un poco pálida, no era fan de la sangre, de hecho no la soportaba.

"Lo siento, sé que hablar de gente muerta no es muy agradable." Se disculpó Quinn rápidamente notando su palidez. "No te preocupes, sé que esta es tu vida ahora… y no me molesta para nada."

La morena acarició su fuerte brazo con sutileza, Quinn ni si quiera se había dado cuenta de que Rachel estaba tan cerca de ella, su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar a la cercanía y se movió incomoda en el elegante sofá de Rachel.

"Me gusta mucho… tu apartamento, es muy lindo." Dijo Quinn mirando la sala y los distintos cuadros colgados en las paredes, la verdad no sabía nada de arte y decoración, pero nunca estaba de más ser amable con la gente.

"Gracias, lo compré amueblado, yo solo traje mi ropa, el lugar me llamó la atención enseguida." Le explicó siguiéndole la corriente, sabía que la había puesto nerviosa, pero estaba dispuesta a jugar un poco. "¿Por qué te uniste al ejercito Quinn? En la secundaria nunca mostraste interés en ese campo." Preguntó curiosa.

"Bueno, tienes razón… decidí hacerlo después de que terminé mi carrera… digamos que tuve una mala experiencia amorosa." Rachel levantó su ceja con desaprobación. "Lo sé, es todo un cliché, pero así fue." Continuó. "Conocí a una chica en la facultad y me enamore de ella perdidamente… Santana creé que lo hice para ayudar a mi país, pero en realidad lo hice por despecho… fue egoísta, pero ahora no me arrepiento de nada." Dijo dejando atrás el tema de la chica, parecía que no quería entrar en detalles, y Rachel no la iba a presionar. "¿Decepcionada?

"Por supuesto que no, hacer las cosas por despecho nunca es bueno, pero me alegro de que hayas encontrado algo que amas en el proceso, creo que aprendiste la lección." Quinn asintió con una sonrisa. Era cierto lo que decía la morena.

"¿Te molesta si hago una llamada? Hace horas que quiero comunicarme con Santana, pero estando en tu compañía lo olvidé por completo." Dijo con el legendario encanto Fabray. La morena sonrió halagada. "Claro, adelante."

"Hola López. ¿Cuál era tu urgencia?" Saludó alegremente tras marcar el número de la morena. "¿Qué? ¿Cómo que tienes una hija con Brittany?" Exclamó en voz alta, Rachel ahogó un gritó de pánico y corrió por su celular, la rubia la siguió con la mirada y observó cómo hablaba con alguien aceleradamente. "Ok, comprendo. Entonces te veré mañana a primera hora… todo saldrá bien San, no te preocupes."

Colgó al mismo tiempo que Rachel y se acercó a ella en busca de una explicación.

"¿Brittany le ocultó todo este tiempo a Santana que tenían una hija?" Rachel asintió tapándose la cara con las manos. "¿Llevo casi todo el día aquí contigo y no se te pasó por la menta decirme ese pequeño detalle?" Rachel volvió a asentir. "Pues entonces comienza a hablar Berry, porque mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo está involucrada en todo este asunto, así que tengo que estar informada a la voz de ya." Exigió Quinn sacando su carácter, ese al que Rachel le había temido tanto.

Le contó todo. No tenía caso guardar el secreto por más tiempo, todos sabían ahora sobre ese pequeño ángel.


End file.
